Barretin Denare
Barretin Josiah Denare (Born Barretin Josiah Leighton) is a Stromic born paladin and soldier of the Grand Alliance. As a retired soldier of the Stormwind Army, he had been spending most of his days fishing and taking on other odd jobs at lumber mills and farms. He has recently fully accepted his status as a Knight to enlist within the ranks of The Silver Vanguard in pursuit of the goals of the Army of the Light. Biography Birth & Childhood Born in the midst of the beginning of the Second War, Barretin's biological father and mother were common, enlisted footmen within the Stromgarde Army. At three years old, his parents would be dispatched to quell the Alterac betrayal. As both would fall in battle before the conflict was settled, Barretin became orphaned. Soon after the return of the main troop dispatched to Alterac, the local clergy caught word of the deaths. That would lead to Barretin's informal adoption by one of the priests. Studies of the Holy Light and the prevalance of bonding with those he was surrounded by took the majority of his time in his earlier childhood. By his pre-teens, he would become obsessed with the idea of becoming a Paladin, influenced heavily by those travelling to and from Lordaeron. The idea of using the Light which his father had taught him, along with the skills of a soldier to protect his people as his biological parents had, drove him to train in secret, picking up only little tips from the travelling paladins. Teenage Travels & Settling Down During the Third War, after the assassination of Thoras Trollbane, Barretin's dream was realized as he began his own travels with a former paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand while his father took refuge in Stormwind City. As a teenager, he became well versed with the Wetlands, Loch Modan, and Dun Morogh as his Dwarven teacher traversed through his own homelands to bring aid to any. As he neared his twentieth birthday, he would finally attempt to settle down within the walls of Stormwind City along his father. Barretin enlisted in the Stormwind Army with his stepbrother Taridius at this time, and honed his combat skills for nearly a year in training. The Northrend Campaign At the end of that year, however, his newfound home would become endangered to the point of his dispatch into a new foreign land. As one of the first warhammers on the beach of the Borean Tundra, it would become a life-or-death battle day in and day out for the new Valiance Expedition recruit and his stepbrother. After only months, and mainly out of necessity, Barretin was promoted to Chief Sergeant within his ranks. The nearly completed Valiance Keep was still under heavy assault from Nerubian forces resulting in a counterattack led by Barretin's regiment. This assault would lead to heavy losses before the Nerubian retreat, with several soldiers being dragged down to their deaths in the underground homes of the creatures. Barretin would catch sight of his stepbrother Taridius being one of the unfortunate souls in the Nerubian's grasp, a piercing cry for a merciful death ringing in Barretin's ears. Filled with an adrenaline-driven agony, Barretin would quickly charge towards his family with a sword in hand. Only a moment after he felt the blade pierce his stepbrother's heart, he would be pulled back inside Valiance Keep by the remnants of his regiment. After securing their hold in the Borean Tundra, a handful of survivors were sent to aid the 7th Legion at Wintergarde Keep. A defeated and horrified Barretin would spend the rest of the Northrend Campaign defending this base and helping create supply lines to Icecrown outposts. Fanatical Journey After returning home from Northrend, Barretin was a changed man from the once-dedicated and stoic figure that his family knew. In the time that he did spend at home with his father, he would often lapse into outbursts of rage or hysteria and shut out the world around him. Soon after Barretin's realization of this new side of his personality, he estranged himself from Stormwind and began a journey up to and throughout his ancestral home, the Arathi Highlands in hope of finding some sort of peace. The Cataclysm took place during his voyage, and as he was within the realm of Loch Modan at the time, he was able to aid in Thelsamar's relief efforts for its citizens from the destruction of the Stonewrought Dam. Barretin would find himself travelling with a caravan of Hillsbrad refugees soon after, making his way into the Highlands with the travelling merchants. During this time, he would develop feelings for the daughter of one of these merchants. Over months the two would bond and Barretin began to return to his normal state of mind, finding peace in his connection with the woman. Fate would twist this happiness however and a Forsaken assault in the northern Highlands would leave Barretin as one of three survivors from the caravan, losing the first woman he had cared for. Following this, he would risk the dangers of venturing into the newly Forsaken occupied Hillsbrad. His mind now completely lost without his anchor to the real world, Barretin would wander the countrysides aimlessly, a torch in onehand and libram in the other. Coming upon the small village that his companions had taken refuge from would light a fire in Barretin, one that he would share. In the dark of night he entered the small, wooden chapel the village hosted and gathered any kindling he could. Recuperation & Redemption As Barretin stumbled away from the burning building he felt a wetness in his eyes that he hadn't experienced in nearly two years. He dropped to his knees, weeping and wallowing in the dirt, and called out to the Light. Receiving no warmth to answer his call, he would simply pick himself up from the ground and begin a long trek back to Stormwind City. Suffering from a traumatic disorder that was his reward for his part in the Northrend Campaign and a broken soul, continuous labor was the only thing that could distract Barretin's mind. Several years passed as he worked fields in the Elwynn countryside, refined lumber at the Eastvale Logging Camp, and finally settled back in Stormwind City as a fisherman. The calm of the sea and the steady bobbing of a fishing lure allowed for a reflection on his past that would have otherwise felt like chaos overtaking him once more. Interacting with the other laborers would also help Barretin develop into a compassionate and lighthearted personality due to the multitude of lifestyles and life stories he would encounter. During a fishing expedition, Barretin would be approached by Mayor Halmund of the booming town of Everlast. Taking up an offer to bring his profession and business to the town would see Barretin form many friendships and connections of mutual respect. Through everyday bonding with these friends, Barretin's heart would be unburdened by his troubles. Reconnecting with the Light would take some time, however, and Barretin would leave the town to return to his father's residence in Stormwind City to seek his guidance. As his connection the Light once again allowed Barretin to call upon it, he would become knighted in affiliation with the Church of the Holy Light. Struggles Renewed With the Burning Legion once again threatening the Azeorth that Barretin now held dearly in his heart, despite his past hardships with war he knew there was only one option. Taking up arms as a Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand he would march upon the shores of the Broken Isles and take part of multiple compact operations to hinder the Burning Legion's spread. One of these operations in Aszuna would see Barretin's unit crushed, only a handful of them surviving with heavy injuries. After nearly a month of healing in Dalaran Barretin returned to Stormwind City to his father. His few months on the Broken Isles have left Barretin with several new mental and physical scars that bear striking resemblances to those he collected in the past. The appearance of an old friend, Charlene Milidynes, from his time in Everlast would spark hopeful insight into Barretin. Suddenly able to play his healing injuries off as if they had been minor, his spirits lifted and would keep him from falling into the same darkness that had enveloped him in the past. Looking Forward A stronger man from all his struggles, Barretin now looks to work with the Duchy of Kentillie to aid Duchess Bronwynn Branson as Commander Pro Tempore of the Ashguard in reclamation of her lands.The battles fought to reclaim the majority of the Gilnean east coast left Barretin newly scarred once more physically, but more emotionally stable with a new foundation to lean upon. In due time during the reclamation campaign, he kindled a relationship with Charlene Milidynes after the two began to harbor apparent kinship. Also forging a healthy working relationship with House Branson and the other affiliates of the Ashen East and Kentillie, Barretin was able to lead the remaining assaults against the Forsaken forces occupying several towers and towns. In one of these assaults, the Ashen East happened upon two orphans; Barretin quickly adopted the two, Ophelia and an unnamed boy, and gave them his family name. A small moment of peace allowed for the construction upon those foundations of trust, but would soon be tested again by another conflict. Argus seemed to erupt into the sky without warning, and the heroes and soldiers of Azeroth prepared for the fight of their lives. Following the other defenders of Kentillie to Argus, Barretin found himself separated on the planet for weeks as he fought alongside other Alliance groups. This would lead to a three day siege in which many of his newfound allies would fall and would result in an involuntary below-knee amputation for Barretin's left leg. He would return to Kentillie worn for the worse at this, and began harboring hidden depression and resentment for the world. During this time, he would become engaged to Charlene Milidynes, but also lost all ambition and endangered a majority of his others relationships. Boon of the Light In due time, under newfound appreciation of the Army of the Light, Barretin Denare would fall in league with Bronwynn Branson again, this time under the Silver Vanguard. He had entered a period of several months of alcoholism prior, and this continued for some time into his tenure within the organization. In due time after his initiation, however, he began to pray and fast for the guidance of the Light. These prayers and fasts began to lead to several results, such as improvements in his relationships with his family. He was able to shake off much of the resentment that had sunk into his heart and regain his cheerful demeanor. There were several underlying causes to the negativity remaining in his life, but he was soon able to point them out and distance himself. One of these was, unfortunately, his relationship with Charlene Milidynes. Whether it be his mental state or the reality of the situation, he had felt an emotional distance for some time with the young woman. After confronting her with several issues, he broke off their engagement and relationship in an ending that was less than friendly by the conclusion. A weight seemingly off of his shoulders, he has now fully committed himself to raising his children with the aid of his own father, forging healthy and lasting friendships and relationships, and to his training within the Silver Vanguard. Notable Relationships Family - Tarius Denare; Tarius Denare is a Stromic Priest, that after hearing the news of several children becoming orphans due to the Alterac betrayal, opted to adopt Barretin Josiah Leighton at three years old. Due to the close relationship Barretin held with his father growing up, he took on his last name. Barretin has spent much of the past ten years in Stormwind City to ensure that his father is cared for properly and frequently visits even when his residence is elsewhere. Tarius often speaks of old tales from the days of Stromgarde's highest influence to help Barretin stay connected with his lineage. The two share a common love for bread and fish. Taridius Denare; Taridius Denare was one of the two stepbrothers of Barretin and was an excellent warrior and soldier. Being the biological son of Tarius, Taridius was often jealous of the close connection his stepbrother held with his father. The two were always the best of friends however and would grow up playing and practicing different skills together until the fall of Stromgarde. They would become distant due to Taridius's settling in Stormwind City with his father while Barretin travelled Dwarven lands to learn from a paladin mentor. The two bonded once again quickly though after being reconnected and enlisting together into the Stormwind Army. The death of his stepbrother leaves Barretin crippled if the memory creeps into his mind, even to present days. Theodore Denare; Theodore Denare is the surviving stepbrother of Barretin and is an entrepreneur and avid adventurer. Always the most distant from the rest of his family, Theodore would often run away from home for several days at a time. After the downfall of Stromgarde he would move to Stormwind City with his brother and father only for a short amount of time, opting instead to strike out on his own adventures throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Barretin and Theodore rarely run across one another, but when they do they maintain friendly relations and on occasion even seem familial. Ophelia Denare; ] During the reclamation of Kentillie from the Forsaken, the Ashen East happened upon two orphans within the lands being held prisoner. After freeing them, Barretin immediately took issue with their situation and quickly adopted the two. One of these, Ophelia Denare, is a twelve year old magical prodigy. Though Barretin is subtly attempting to push her towards Light practices rather than those of the magical sorts, he dotes on her and ultimately lets her run over him. Their relationship hardly seems like that of a father and daughter to those outside of their home, as Ophelia seems like his mother more than anything else. The two often play together, ultimately leading to a close bond they're forming. Theodore Denare; During the reclamation of Kentillie from the Forsaken, the Ashen East happened upon two orphans within the lands being held prisoner. After freeing them, Barretin immediately took issue with their situation and quickly adopted the two. The other of these, named Theodore Denare, is an infant that Barretin has very little knowledge of how to take care of. Due to this, he allows his own father to take care of Theodore. Barretin still attempts to spend time nurturing and coddling the baby boy, but just requires his father's help in raising him. Friends - Daniel Stormwick; The fisherman had a long-forgotten history and did not speak of his past with Barretin. The two would often go on fishing expeditions around the Kingdom of Stormwind and even worked together for a time at the Eastvale Logging Camp. Though not many words were spoken between the two outside of planning their trips and casual conversation, they had developed a solid bond that felt brotherly and did not need to speak on deeper topics. Daniel's decision to settle in Westfall rather than in Stormwind City made communication between the two difficult, and as Legion assaults began on the world of Azeroth Daniel Stormwick has yet to be heard from. This news put Barretin into distraught, and though he has been able to keep his mind off of the disappearance, he still awaits word of his friend's demise or return. Dilan Ravenshield; Though not the closest of friends, Barretin considers the Lord of the House of Ravenshield an exemplary precedent of what any living being should try to be. Lord Ravenshield garnered a deep respect for the fisherman, only cemented further by his willingness to participate in various shenanigans the fisherman would attempt to pull. In addition, he was Barretin's first customer in the city of Eastcrest. Jamir A member of the House of Ravenshield, Jamir was a fellow fisherman that Barretin harbored a deep respect and admiration for. On several occasions the two were able to drink and recollect old stories in Eastcrest's inn, at times resulting in unfortunate accidents for Eastcrest. Barretin would often fish in a day just to ensure that he could test recipes with Jamir. Though Barretin has lost contact with Jamir, he hopes to one day reconnect with this dear friend. John Kilvas Barretin wasn't entirely certain of how he would describe the man named John Kilvas or his friendship with him either. Regardless, when the times had come under the House of Ravenshield that the two conversed, Barretin had wholeheartedly enjoyed himself. This continued on after some time during Barretin's services to House Branson, as Kilvas had also found himself cooperating with the reclamation of Kentillie. Though not two for deep and instigating conversations, Barretin sees John Kilvas as another respectable, somewhat stoic man. Their similar paths of rising from next to nothing and becoming knighted Paladins even made him feel a special kinship to the man. Bronwynn Branson It wasn't very often that Barretin could feel much beyond surface friendliness with nobility or terribly important figures, aside from Lord Ravenshield, but he harbored a quiet respect and admiration for Bronwynn Branson. Another figure that carried over from his past in the House of Ravenshield, Barretin's acceptance and appreciation of Bronwynn took time to foster, with much more work required on her side than his. After some time, and though he'd never admit it, he began to enjoy working with the Duchess of Kentillie and found himself holding her in high regards during the reclamation effort. Though it had been a rocky friendship after several political disagreements, he gladly followed under her to serve in the Silver Vanguard. There, he continues to work with her in efforts to build up Kentillie as well. Romantic Interests - Charlene Milidynes; Though Barretin believed himself easily befriended by most of the Ravens, there had been one recruit he was especially happy to have had a chance to converse, and try to barter, with. Bad puns on his part and quick wit on hers left a lasting mark on Barretin, causing him to hold the girl in deep regards. Quite some time after his days in Everlast, Barretin was able to reconnect with Charlene in Stormwind City during troubling times for his physical and mental health. As Barretin accompanied her to serve the Duchy of Kentillie, the two became much closer. Throughout conflict and trial in Gilneas and after the forming of a new order through the travels to Argus, Barretin and Charlene quickly became engaged. It was before and during their engagement that Barretin's mental state had nearly collapsed once more, and after much prayer for guidance from the Light he found it necessary to break away from the young woman. Before this could happen, though, a night spent drunkenly caused further acknowledgement that it would be best to separate. The conclusion was less than amicable, but he hopes to renew the friendship the two once had sometime in the future. Description Physical Appearance ] Barretin is a relatively short human male for the lands of Azeroth, measuring in at a height of 5'9". He has a muscular build from years of training and labor that is much more lean than bulky, and he weighs in at an average of 200 lb. There have been years in his life where he relaxed a relatively larger amount of time than trained and put on extra weight, but he has been able to quickly shed it each time. Due to the wars he's participated in and his outbursts, scars of all types of appearances riddle his body. These scars include various bullet, stab, burn, and other types of wounds inflicted on Barretin throughout his years of travels and wars. His bright, blonde hair is often unruly no matter how short of a haircut he sports. Throughout the years he's grown various fashions of facial hair. His eyes are an aqua blue that have an earnestly piercing gaze. His skin is paler than one would expect from someone who spends most of his days outside working in some manner, but this is due to Barretin ensuring he covers up to ensure against sunburns. Personality Throughout his childhood and teenage years, Barretin was a stoic child dedicated to learning the skills that he felt were necessary in his life. He had foregone the normal upbringing of playing most of the day away with other children and had opted to devote himself from any early age. This serious behavior would take a darker turn after the Northrend Campaign, as Barretin would often be induced into bouts of hysteria and rage, and would often brood when not in those outbursts. In recent years, thanks to the connections he's made, Barretin has been able to find a peace in his life. He no longer has outbursts and sees the importance of life as he once did. He has changed in that his once serious demeanor has turned quite playful in nature. He's become a fan of puns and speaking earnestly and jokingly with his friends and with strangers. He's a no-nonsense kind of man willing to call out when he sees wrongdoing and foolish behavior that harms another person. Despite occasional relapses in his mental and emotional health, especially in times of war, he has developed into a downright friendly and agreeable figure in most situations. Relevant Items Reinforced Fishing Rod To a man who has known fishing his whole life, and has prided himself on his own fishing skills for several years, a reliable fishing rod is an extension of his own body. To showcase this, Barretin Denare has taken great care for years now to maintain his favorite rod, christened Stormwick after a dear friend of his. This rod has a Mithril base wrapped by Borean leather. The reel seat is made of wood from the Eastvale Logging Camp. The majority of the length of the rod itself is a light Titanium fixture aligned with Titanium joints. Stormwick's length is 7'2" from butt to end. A Father's Libram Tarius Denare, Barretin's father, came into the possession of a Libram containing various Light-based scriptures and Elven magical runes along the time that the Scourge plague rampaged in Lordaeron. For some time he added his own notes and observations to the Libram and kept it with him until the Iron Horde's assault on Azeroth. During this time, he passed the Libram on to Barretin, who has since added his own collection of notes inside. Aptly and simply, he named it A Father's Libram in honor of Tarius. Trivia (In Character) * Barretin's favorite food is bread. * Barretin uses reading glasses when he's at home or in the company of close friends and family. * Barretin is an avid fan of puns, be they fishing or Light related. * Despite travelling Dwarven lands as a teenager, he only picked up a handful of words out of the Dwarven language and has even forgotten those. * A quiet distaste for Death Knights can be found in Barretin. Although he recognizes their turn from the Lich King's grasp, the Northrend Campaign has left him with anger towards anything Scourge-affiliated from any time. Trivia (Out of Character) * Originally Barretin was to be a much older member of the Argent Dawn that had joined in with the Argent Crusade, but that was scrapped in favor of having him live a much more common life. * Barretin's family has a bit of a quirk where many of the children share their initials with their father. This was inspired by my own family in which my father, brother, and myself have the same initials. * Although Barretin was going to be able to sing regardless, my intense love for Alan Jackson's music swept any competition for what his voice claim would be and ensured that he would be able to sing. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Paladins Category:Fishermen